


O Brilho de um Diamante

by berriesongs, ialariama



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Songfic, a little bit of a slow burn, maybe love at first sight
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesongs/pseuds/berriesongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialariama/pseuds/ialariama
Summary: Jongin era um garimpeiro que lutava para conseguir o dinheiro que faltava para o tratamento da doença de sua mãe, que havia somente em outra cidade. 2 anos depois, quando voltou onde tinha o garimpo, se reencontrou com Kyungsoo, um rapaz que conheceu um dia antes de sair de lá e que o marcou muito.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	O Brilho de um Diamante

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Antes de tudo, queria muito agradecer a equipe do Berrie Songs pela oportunidade de participar do projeto incrível e também a biabaozi (no twitter) que betou a fic pra mim.
> 
> Para escrever essa fanfic me inspirei em Anjo do Roupa Nova (a melhor versão da música é a versão do álbum Roupacústico).
> 
> Enfim, tenham uma boa leitura e espero que gostem!

Mais um dia de trabalho no garimpo chegou para Kim Jongin e ele estava confiante que, naquele dia, iria conseguir o dinheiro que faltava para pagar o tratamento da ELA, Esclerose Lateral Amiotrófica, doença que abatia sua mãe, esta que já se encontrava em um estado avançado. Isto é, caso o dinheiro que um diamante de 10 quilates tinha lhe dado, junto com as mãos calejadas e os pés machucados, não fosse roubado quando já estava com o valor total do tratamento e mais uma fortuna considerável em mãos.

O garimpo era em um riacho perto de sua casa. Trabalhava com a bateia, vestindo somente uma calça ou bermuda de poliéster deixando o abdômen, pouco definido, a mostra. Vendia os diamantes em estado bruto sempre que achava um, o que era raro. Já conseguira o lucro de pedras preciosas com 0,005 quilates, de 0,35 quilates e de 1 quilate, agora falta o de um diamante com, aproximadamente, 0,90 quilates.

Quando Jongin estava limpando o cascalho na bateia pela sexta vez seguida, sob os olhares de relance das muitas pessoas que andavam pela rua, percebeu uma delas parada observando o seu trabalho. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia com ele, mas aquele olhar era marcante.

Voltou seu foco ao garimpo e na bateia viu um diamante com o tamanho que necessitava. Aquilo lhe deu a sensação de ter ganhado a guerra, enchendo o seu coração de alegria e, principalmente, de esperança. 

— Eu consegui! — Repetiu em êxtase.

Aquele homem continuava olhando Jongin por trás. Por mera curiosidade, admirado com a paciência alheia, pois se fosse ele já teria desistido de achar um diamante na primeira tentativa. E também porque o olhar do garimpeiro era intimidador e atraente. Quando viu a felicidade do outro ao encontrar uma pedra, soltou um sorriso para o garimpeiro assim que ele se virou comemorando. Mas o reencontro dos olhares distraiu Jongin fazendo-o escorregar em uma pedra dentro do riacho, cortando seu pé.

— Deixe-me ajudar. — O homem que trazia consigo uma maleta de primeiros socorros, o leva para se sentar em um tronco de árvore cortada.

— Relaxa. — Resmungou de dor. — Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece comigo.

— Percebi. — Disse ao ver o pé com a ferida cortando por cima cicatrizes mal fechadas.

Do Kyungsoo era um enfermeiro habilidoso que sempre andava com uma maleta de primeiros socorros e com alguns itens mais específicos no carro. As pessoas que passavam pelo seu atendimento diziam que ele possuía “as mãos de Deus”, que era melhor que muito médico por aí.

Jongin ficou admirando a forma carinhosa que ele limpava o machucado de seu pé que até mesmo esqueceu da dor que sentia.

— Obrigado cara. — Agradeceu, se levantando. — Preciso vender esse diamante pra’ poder te pagar.

— Não se preocupe com isso e cuide desse pé passando isso na ferida. — Kyungsoo lhe entregou uma pomada nova que tinha em sua maleta.

— Não vai te fazer falta?

— Eu pego mais no meu trabalho. — Respondeu organizando os seus pertences.

Durante aquela tarde, Jongin não saia da cabeça de Kyungsoo assim como Kyungsoo não saia da mente de Jongin. Mesmo não sabendo seus nomes, suas personalidades ou suas vidas, somente conhecendo a intensidade do olhar um do outro.

— Não é possível que você tenha se apaixonado por um cara só por ele ter te olhado. — Chanyeol, aquele que ouviu os suspiros do enfermeiro pela pessoa do rio o dia inteiro, disse incrédulo.

— Não. — Se virou de costas, falando de forma incerta. — _Uma coisa louca saia do seu olhar,_ eu não sei explicar a sensação que ele passou pra mim, é tipo... — Quando virou novamente, Kyungsoo encontrou o amigo com um sorriso ladino. — Que isso?

— ‘Tá apaixonado por mim também? — Disse em tom de brincadeira. — Mas agora é sério cara, você ‘tá viajando muito por causa disso. Se quer seguir adiante com isso, vá em frente, vai atrás do cara.

— Mas aonde?

— Você falou que o cara era garimpeiro, ele deve ‘tá lá no centro tentando vender aquele diamante. É raro encontrar alguém com dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma pedra preciosa, até mesmo no garimpo dele. — Chanyeol sugere a ele. 

— Eu vou pensar melhor nisso lá fora.

Kyungsoo andava triste pelas ruas, pensando sobre o que seu amigo tinha dito antes de sair. Sentou em um banco que tinha na praça central, local conhecido popularmente como “centro”, onde o povo comercializava e passava a tarde com os amigos ou levando seus animais para passear. Ao contrário dele, que estava ali com a mão servindo de apoio para a cabeça, cabisbaixo e se perguntando se deveria ir atrás da pessoa que conheceu mais cedo e que o marcou.

— Opa! — Em meio aos seus devaneios, viu alguém o cumprimentar de longe, e ir mancando em direção ao bordel que havia na cidade. Essa pessoa se vestia de maneira elegante ao seu ver, com o cabelo arrumado e vestindo roupas pretas de gente rica. Ele lhe parecia muito familiar.

— Ei! — Kyungsoo o chamou, mas o outro não ouviu. Por isso foi atrás dele, seguindo-o até o bordel.

Entrando no local, chamou a atenção da maioria das pessoas que estavam lá por conta de seu semblante perdido, como o de uma criança que tentava segurar o choro ao se perder da mãe no mercado. Jongin, que naquele momento estava bebendo e conversando com os amigos, se surpreendeu com a presença do menor ali, pois o bordel não parecia um lugar que o outro frequentava.

— Você por aqui. — Jongin se aproximou dele com uma caneca de cerveja em mãos. — Aproveitando que está aqui, vou pagá-lo por ter me ajudado lá no riacho. Quanto ficou o atendimento? — Perguntou com a mão no bolso de trás da sua calça, buscando sua carteira.

“ _Puta... que... pariu..._ ”. Pensou Kyungsoo em decorrência do fluxo de coisas acontecendo no mesmo instante. A primeira sendo sobre como aquela roupa dava o merecido destaque para a impressão intimidadora e, ao mesmo tempo, simpática que ele passava com os olhos. A segunda era a respeito do dinheiro que Jongin lhe oferecia como pagamento por ter cuidado de sua ferida coisa que nunca aceitava em situações de primeiros socorros. Mas precisava arranjar alguma desculpa para estar no bordel. Assim, com um leve peso na consciência, respondeu:

— 20 reais.

— Barato. — Comentou, estendendo a nota de vinte para Kyungsoo.

— Foi apenas os primeiros socorros, não é algo pra’ ser caro. — Disse colocando o dinheiro no bolso da jaqueta.

— Entendi.

— Pelo jeito, você conseguiu vender aquele diamante. — Puxou conversa.

— Vendi! E ainda consegui mais do que eu precisava, por isso estou aqui aproveitando o lucro que tive com o meu trabalho.

— Deveria guardar esse dinheiro para montar uma fortuna própria, já que ‘tava garimpando para conseguir dinheiro para algo, pelo que pude entender.

— Deixa eu te explicar uma coisa. — Depois de dar um gole na caneca, iria começar a falar mas veio uma mulher do segundo andar o cumprimentar.

— Jongin! Finalmente apareceu por essas bandas. — A mulher diz feliz por ter o visto. Era Serafina, a dona do bordel. Uma mulher que esbanja glamour.

— Serafina, minha querida. — A cumprimentou de volta com um beijo no rosto, colocando os braços em torno da cintura feminina.— O trabalho é bem árduo e vim aqui pra’ me despedir, amanhã eu vou embora.

— Então sua despedida será a de um rei, como você merece. — Respondeu sentindo os beijos dele em seu pescoço. — E o seu amiguinho desanimado ai? — Apontou para Kyungsoo, que estava em uma mistura de sentimentos: desconforto, um pouco de ciúmes, tristeza e desânimo.

— Esse é um cara que me ajudou quando me machuquei hoje. — Respondeu, parando com os carinhos no pescoço de Serafina.

— Prazer, Do Kyungsoo. — Se apresentou á ela. — Vim aqui pra’ acertar as contas com ele e já irei voltar para o meu trabalho, tenho plantão hoje. — Mentiu, dando uma desculpa qualquer.

— Pois volte a qualquer momento rapaz. — Falou para ele, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça. — E você, vamos ao meu quarto. — Serafina guiava Jongin, o puxando pelas escadas, enquanto o enfermeiro voltava para casa.

Não encontrou Chanyeol quando voltou, imaginando que ele tinha ido ao mercado, já que faltavam mantimentos na casa. Colocou um pijama, preparou um sanduíche e colocou em um jornal qualquer que passava às 22:00 até o amigo chegar com as compras.

— Caralho mano, pra’ você ter demorado tanto, tu deve ter achado o cara que tinha falado mais cedo. Vai, me conta. — Deixou as sacolas na mesa de jantar e sentou ao lado de Kyungsoo.

— Descobri que o nome dele é Jongin e que ele vai viajar amanhã. — Kyungsoo diz com uma cara de decepção.

— Como você conseguiu saber disso? — Perguntou curioso e confuso.

— Foi no bordel.

— Ok, mas porque você ‘tá com essa cara?

— Eu ‘to decepcionado comigo mesmo. Você tinha razão, eu ‘tava viajando muito por causa dele e agora descubro que o cara vai embora por não sei quanto tempo. É melhor eu esquecer disso. — Desabafou com o amigo, dando uma mordida no sanduíche.

— Aí mano, eram só dois pares de olhos, mas...— Iria continuar a falar mas o menor interrompe.

— É um par de olhos. — O corrigiu.

— Que seja, você entendeu. — Retrucou, roubando o sanduíche do outro e dando uma mordida. — Voltando para o assunto. Mas apesar disso, você vai encontrar uma pessoa que vai ser mais impactante do que esse garimpeiro e ela vai ser o amor da sua vida. Fica de boa com isso, ‘to aqui contigo quando precisar. — Devolve o lanche. — Depois vem cá pra’ me ajudar a guardar as compras.

É… Chanyeol tinha razão… Kyungsoo encontrou o amor da sua vida dois anos depois daquela conversa, mas essa pessoa era Kim Jongin, o tal garimpeiro.

Jongin ficou dois anos fora. Um para acompanhar de perto o tratamento da doença de sua mãe, que devido a forma que a ELA evoluiu em seu corpo, acabou falecendo naquele mesmo ano. E mais um ano a pedido de sua irmã mais velha, para ficar a fazendo companhia durante o luto e talvez se fixar na cidade natal de vez tendo um trabalho melhor, segundo as palavras dela. Mas havia algo que o prendia na localidade que trabalhava e não era só o desejo de conquistar a própria fortuna.

Agora sendo proprietário de um fusca azul, voltou para a cidade e passou por todas as ruas que haviam crianças brincando na esquina, só para vê-las gritando alto: “FUSCA AZUL” e batendo nos braços uma das outras. E por coincidência do destino, passou por Kyungsoo saindo do trabalho e indo em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

— Eae! Quer uma carona pra’ casa? — Jongin parou com o carro na frente dele e o cumprimentou.

— Você voltou... — Disse surpreso após reconhecê-lo. — Eu vou aceitar a carona, porque eu não tenho mais carro. — Respondeu, entrando no fusca.

— O que aconteceu?

— Vendi pra’ pagar a dívida que fiz com um agiota no ano passado. Me faz muita falta. — Comentou. — Mas porque você não ‘tá dando partida no fusca?

— É que eu não sei onde você mora. — Respondeu.

— Ah. — Deu uma risada fraca. — Eu moro duas quadras a frente de onde era o bordel.

— Serafina fechou ele? — Indagou, depois de ligar o carro.

— Se casou e decidiu fechar. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com as outras. — Explicou para ele.

— Que bom que Serafina achou alguém. Ela é uma mulher foda. Eu espero que as outras meninas tenham tido a mesma sorte. — Falou.

— É aqui. — Kyungsoo apontou para uma casa pequena e vermelha e Jongin estacionou na frente dela. — Quer entrar?

— Tudo bem. — Deu de ombros.

A casa é bem simples e aconchegante. Não existe uma parede dividindo a sala da cozinha e nos fundos havia uma pequena horta contendo alguns legumes, que Kyungsoo comia todo dia.

— É bem bonita a sua casa. — Comentou.

— Pequena, mas ‘tá dando pro gasto desde que comecei a morar sozinho. — Explicou para ele.

— Morava com quem? — Jongin perguntou curioso.

— Com o meu melhor amigo até o ano passado. Ele começou a namorar e eles moram juntos agora. — Respondeu, sentando no sofá. — Mas e você… — Disse, pegando ele de surpresa. — O que fez você voltar pra’ cá?

— Arranjar o meu próprio dinheiro com o garimpo. Foi até um bom dinheiro que consegui da outra vez.

— Pra’ que era o dinheiro da outra vez então? 

— Algum dia eu te explico, _anjo_. — Elogiou ele sem perceber.

Anjos são seres que, desde muito tempo, tem uma imagem ligada a religião e Kyungsoo tinha um aspecto angelical para Jongin desde que o conheceu, mesmo sendo um homem que não seguia nenhuma crença. E o ato falho do outro fez o rosto do menor ruborizar, o deixando nervoso e atrapalhado.

— É… eu vou... — Se levantou e depois de uns passos bateu o pé numa cadeira próxima do sofá. — Preparar algo pra’ comer… Vai querer algo? Eu vou fazer pipoca… e… colocar um filme… não sei.

— Tudo bem, mas se acalme. — Disse dando um sorriso involuntário, achando a forma que ele estava adorável.

Os dias foram passando e os dois se conheceram cada vez mais. Marcando encontros em algum lugar da cidade e no final da tarde indo na casa um do outro para aproveitar a noite. Chegando a ir embora às 2 da manhã ou dormindo lá, o que acontecia algumas vezes. Naquele domingo foram para a casa de Jongin e Kyungsoo passou a noite dormindo no sofá, mas na madrugada foi acordado com uma luz vinda na direção da cozinha.

— ‘Tá tudo bem cara? — Viu o garimpeiro na cozinha cabisbaixo.

— Eu ‘to bem, não queria te acordar. 

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou preocupado.

— É só a falta que sinto da minha mãe. Ela morreu há um ano e meio.

— Eu sinto muito…

— Cara, da outra vez que eu ‘tava aqui na cidade, eu garimpava pra’ conseguir o dinheiro pro tratamento da minha mãe, que tinha a ELA, você já deve ter ouvido falar. O estado dela já estava muito avançado. Mesmo pagando a cirurgia, os remédios e a fisioterapia, ela morreu pouco tempo depois de eu ter voltado pra lá. — Jongin desabafou com Kyungsoo.

— E você ‘tá se sentindo culpado por não ter arranjado um tratamento mais eficaz pra’ ela? — Questionou.

— Não é só isso, eu deveria ter passado mais tempo com ela. Desde que a minha mãe descobriu que tinha a doença, eu e minha irmã trabalhamos sem parar pra’ conseguir o melhor médico, que era capaz de fazer o tratamento que ela precisava. E até me arrisquei no garimpo. Mesmo indo visitar algumas vezes no mês, sinto que foi pouco.

— Sendo cinco, duas ou só uma vez por mês que você a visitou, todas as visitas ficaram no coração dela e independente do tempo que ficou ao lado da sua mãe, foi um tempo precioso demais pra’ ela. — Kyungsoo tentou passar uma palavra de consolo para ele e vendo que o semblante alheio não mudou, ficou um pouco apreensivo. — Desculpa cara, eu sou uma merda pra’ conselho, é melhor eu te deixar sozinho. — Se levantou e caminhou de volta para sala.

— Kyungsoo. — O chamou no meio do caminho e, por reflexo, o enfermeiro se virou na direção dele. — Obrigado. — Agradeceu junto com um sorriso singelo.

— Por nada. — Retribuiu o sorriso.

— Boa noite. — Foi até o seu quarto.

— Boa noite pra’ você também Jongin. — Apagou a luz da cozinha e foi dormir.

Mais algumas semanas se passaram e os dois ficaram mais próximos do que já estavam após o momento de desabafo na cozinha de Jongin. Para as pessoas que viam a relação de fora, achavam que se não tinha nenhum envolvimento amoroso, eles estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

— Você ‘tá namorando aquele garimpeiro, né? — Chanyeol foi na casa de Kyungsoo depois do almoço, enquanto o seu namorado passava a tarde com a família e perguntou para ele o que todo mundo da cidade achava quando teve a oportunidade.

— Não! — Negou.

— Mas queria, não é? Olha cara, o conselho que eu vou te dar é este: chega perto dele, deixa _o corpo colar_ , _solte o seu medo_ e a sua timidez _bem devagar_ e diz: “Me beija seu gostoso!”

— De onde você tirou isso? — Perguntou incrédulo.

— Você ‘tá a mesma coisa quando trocou duas palavras com ele. Se antes você só suspirava pelos cantos, agora ‘tá quase ao ponto de sair daqui saltitando e cantarolando. — Mesmo Chanyeol jogando a verdade na cara dele, Kyungsoo ainda continuava a negar.

— Cara, eu nem conhecia ele na época que eu te falei que eu ‘tava apaixonado. A única coisa que eu sinto por ele agora é… admiração. — O enfermeiro disse indeciso sobre os seus sentimentos.

— Como você mente mal, Kyungsoo.

— Vai tomar no meio do seu cu. Se for pra’ contar fofoquinha da sua vizinha que falou isso sobre mim, vai embora. — Disse tentando se livrar da pressão que Chanyeol estava fazendo com ele.

— Na verdade, toda a cidade ‘tá falando sobre como vocês dois estão suspeitos, mas não vim aqui pra’ falar sobre isso especificamente. A gente ‘tá se falando pouco ultimamente e só ia te chamar pra’ ver aquele filme que lançou ontem. — Mostrou duas entradas de cinema.

— Ah, vamos. Vi gente falando bem dele. — Foi até o seu quarto para sua carteira e seu celular.

Iriam ao cinema a pé, pois era a poucos metros da casa do enfermeiro. Mas antes de sair encontraram Sehun, um velho conhecido de ambos, passando na frente da residência.

— Eae Sehun. — Chanyeol o cumprimentou.

— Opa! ‘Tão indo aonde? — Sehun perguntou curioso.

— Vim aqui encher o saco dele, já que meu namorado ‘tá com a família. E agora vamos ver aquele filme que todo mundo ‘tá falando que é bom. — Explicou para ele.

— E é bom mesmo, vi ontem. Mas, Chanyeol, você ainda namora aquele Baekhyun que tem um Palio prata? — Questionou para ele com uma cara de preocupação.

— Sim. — Respondeu estranhando. — Pra’ que quer saber disso?

— Vish… — Falou baixo para ele não ouvir.

— O que rolou com ele Sehun? — Kyungsoo perguntou, também achando a situação muito estranha.

— Cara, talvez eu seja o advogado do diabo na relação de vocês, mas ele ‘tava ficando com uma pessoa lá no carro dele perto do mercado. — Deu a notícia para Chanyeol que ficou com uma expressão incrédula. — Sinto muito meu velho amigo, mas você é corno.

— É… — Chanyeol não conseguia encontrar as palavras que o descreviam naquele momento. — Toma. — Deu os bilhetes para Kyungsoo e saiu dali.

— Chanyeol... ‘Pera aí. — Se sentindo culpado, Sehun foi atrás dele.

O enfermeiro foi deixado sozinho na frente da casa e olhava para os bilhetes confuso, sem saber o que fazer com eles. Não sabia se ia sozinho ver o filme ou se chamava alguém para ver junto com ele. Pensou em seu irmão, em Jongdae, seu amigo do trabalho e, principalmente, em Jongin.

— Kyungsoo ‘tá tudo bem? — O garimpeiro que tinha voltado para a sua casa a fim de pegar a bateia que tinha esquecido, chegou perto dele ao que o viu na rua distraído, o assustando.

— Porra, que susto. — Disse com a mão no peito. — Eu tô’ bem, é só que… — Olhava para os bilhetes nas mãos pensativo.

— É só que…

— Quer ir no cinema comigo?

— Agora? — Perguntou surpreso com o convite.

— É aquele filme que todo mundo tá’ falando, que lançou ontem. O cinema é aqui perto. — Kyungsoo explicou mostrando os bilhetes.

— Tudo bem. Eu só vou passar em casa pra’ vestir uma roupa, já volto.

— Isso não vai atrapalhar o seu trabalho Jongin? — Indagou receoso.

— Como assim? Por que iria atrapalhar?

— Eu não sei. Você garimpa só depois do almoço e fica a tarde inteira lá pra’ conseguir dinheiro com os diamantes. Pode estar perdendo uma oportunidade, já que agora tem mais gente no garimpo.

— Eu já tenho o que eu queria e eu nem precisei da bateia, só desejo um pouco mais. Porém eu estou pensando em desistir dessa segunda opção. — Explicou com um sorriso no rosto e passou a mão no canto da boca de Kyungsoo de forma delicada, como uma dica sobre o que estava falando.

O enredo do filme que foram ver era um velho clichê colegial. Dois alunos que pareciam se odiar, mas que na verdade se gostavam e escondiam o que sentiam um pelo outro. Jongin era um amante nato de clichês, o longa-metragem para ele era fofo em algumas partes, entretanto, tinha muitos defeitos. E para Kyungsoo que não tinha tanto apreço pelos clichês, o longa era chato e superestimado pelos espectadores.

— O filme até que é bonitinho, mas não é aquelas coisas como todos estão falando dele. — O garimpeiro comentou depois que saiu da sala de cinema.

— Era melhor ter lido um livro com o mesmo enredo que eu não perderia meu tempo. Cara que filme ruim. — Expôs sua opinião também.

— Não achou nenhuma parte do filme boa?

— A única coisa que eu gostei foi sua companhia e a pipoca daqui.

— Eu também gostei muito da sua companhia e a pipoca daqui é boa mesmo. Eu vou pegar um pouco mais. — Falou pegando a carteira. — Moça, eu vou querer uma pipoca pequena.

— Me desculpe por ter feito você vir aqui perder o seu tempo. — Disse depois dele ter feito o pedido.

— Não é ruim perder o meu tempo com você. — Falou francamente com Kyungsoo, coisa que deixou o rosto do enfermeiro ruborizado pela vergonha e timidez.

— Cara, por que você é assim? — Perguntou escondendo a face com a mão, já que a mulher voltava com a pipoca .

— É 10. — Disse entregando o pacote para Jongin depois de receber o dinheiro.

— É fofo ver você assim. — Jongin respondeu a pergunta que o outro tinha feito antes com um sorriso na cara.

— Você é um filho da puta, desgraçado do caralho. — Xingou-o, saindo do cinema. 

— Eu vou te levar em um lugar hoje a noite pra compensar o filme, já que foi ruim pra’ você. — O convidou para um outro encontro no caminho de casa.

— Tudo bem. — Aceitou.

Jongin planejava levar Kyungsoo para o lugar que sempre ia quando não se sentia bem, e seria a primeira vez que iria acompanhado e por outra razão que não fosse precisar de um tempo. Por isso, ansiava pelo pôr do sol aquele dia, que passava de forma lenta em comparação aos outros que pareciam passar em um piscar de olhos.

— Nossa… — O enfermeiro disse surpreso pela beleza do local. Que se tratava de um pequeno rio, o qual cruzava com um pomar de cerejeiras e uma ponte interligando ambos os lados. — Já tinha ouvido falar daqui, mas não imaginava que era tão bonito.

— Aqui é uma parada pras’ pessoas tirarem fotos e seguirem sua viagem. — Explicou o que aquela área significava para ele. — Mas eu venho aqui pra’ ter paz e queria te mostrar.

— Eu sou importante ao ponto de me trazer no lugar especial pra’ você? — Gracejou enquanto caminhava em direção da ponte.

— É. — Respondeu sua brincadeira de forma séria, algo que o outro não esperava e fez que sua face ficar rosada.

A luz da lua era a única coisa que dava alguma iluminação ao local e o reflexo dela com as estrelas na água acrescentava mais beleza para a paisagem, esta que desfrutaram naquela madrugada. Apreciando a companhia um do outro sem trocar muitas palavras e com um vento que fez algumas pétalas da cerejeira caírem na cabeça do mais baixo.

— Deixa que eu tiro pra’ você. — Se ofereceu para ajudar, coisa que não foi recusada.

Enquanto retirava as pétalas com um sorriso singelo, às vezes, Jongin direcionava seu olhar ao encontro do outro. Por algum motivo, Kyungsoo sentia seu coração acelerado quando o encarava de volta e percebia que seus corpos estavam ficando cada vez mais próximos. Sendo assim, foi para a única saída plausível para si: a boca de Jongin.

O garimpeiro não esperava por aquele beijo, por mais que tenha tentado o beijar em outras vezes. Todavia o deixou no controle da situação, para lhe deixar mais a vontade, colocando, primeiramente, seus braços em torno de sua cintura e ele em seu pescoço. Embora o choque inicial das bocas tenha sido de forma desesperada, o beijo em si foi delicado, mas intenso, com algumas trocas de carinho, sorrisos e poucas palavras.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo, Jongin.

— ‘Tá tarde, quer voltar pra’ casa? — Perguntou ainda abraçado com ele.

— Fique por lá hoje, por favor. — O enfermeiro fez o pedido, este sendo aceito com um aceno de cabeça. — As vezes, eu não consigo acreditar que você veste roupas de seda e tem um fusca. — Comentou para puxar assunto enquanto retornavam para o carro com as mãos entrelaçadas.

— Olha aqui, respeita meu fusca azul! — Respondeu, fingindo estar ofendido. — Mas eu pretendo trocar de carro. — Disse entrando no veículo.

— Pra’ qual? — Indagou curioso.

— Não faço a mínima ideia. — Deu partida e voltou para a casa de Kyungsoo para passarem a noite juntos.


End file.
